


Strip my Soul

by Angels_And_Pies



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Agent, Alternate Universe - High School, CIA, Castiel is a CIA Agent, M/M, RPG, Rückblick, Secret Crush, Stripper!Dean(not mentioned in this part), Students, Tags Are Hard, Troubled Past, geheime Gefühle
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_And_Pies/pseuds/Angels_And_Pies
Summary: Dean erinnert sich an ihre Zeit in der Schule zurück! An die Guten und an die Schlechten.





	Strip my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF ist sozusagen das Weihnachtsgeschenk an meine RPG-Freundin Royja :D  
> Etwas spät, aber immerhin ist es jetzt endlich fertig! Hoffe du freust dich ein wenig über den Quark den ich da fabriziert hab!
> 
> Es ist nicht Beta-Gelesen und ich bin gerade zu knapp angebunden noch mal drüber zu sehen XD Fehler dürft ihr also behalten :D
> 
>  
> 
> PS: If you want this in english please comment, but i can't promise that i can do that without a beta-reader!

Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer sich daran zurück zu erinnern. Die Erinnerungen wirkten teilweise schwammig und auch surreal! Doch jetzt kam alles wieder hoch. Er lag in seinen Armen, spürte die Wärme und fühlte den seichten Atem während der Andere schlief.

Damals war alles anders. Sie waren so etwas ähnliches wie Freunde. Waren sie Freunde? Hatte er es nur nicht so verstanden gehabt?  
War er zu blind um zu sehen was er in dem Jungen in der Schule gehabt hat? Doch auch das war nun völlig egal, denn die Schulzeit war viel zu lang her! Sie hatten sich ewig nicht gesehen und ihrer beider Leben haben sich völlig unterschiedlich entwickelt. 

Sanft atmete er durch um den Anderen nicht zu stören. Sein Blick haftete auf ihm während er über das nachdachte was geschehen war. Nicht in der nahen Vergangenheit, sondern die weit zurück liegende Vergangenheit! 

In der Schule haben sie sich das erste Mal gesehen. Es war Zufall, dass er gerade dann um die Ecke ging als einer seiner Football-Teamkollegen den Jungen mit den blauen Augen gegen den Spind stieß. Der Aufprall klang nicht gerade angenehm und er verzog das Gesicht, biss die Zähne zusammen und ging langsamen Schrittes weiter. Die Football-Stars lachten und gingen weiter als sich der Junge den Arm rieb an dem sie ihn angepackt hatten.

Kurz schluckte der Grünäugige und näherte sich dem Jungen. Er sah ihn etwas entgeistert an, als würde er sich einem wilden, verletztem Tier nähern. „Alles okay?“, fragte er ihn dann mit seiner bereits leicht tieferen Stimme. Der Stimmbruch hatte ihn nicht so hart getroffen gehabt, weswegen er jetzt schon erwachsener klang als seine Klassenkameraden. „Passiert das öfter? Dass sie dich ärgern?“, fragte er dann neugierig nach.  
Als ihn kurz diese blauen Augen ansahen war es wie eine warme Welle durch seinen Körper. Das strahlende Blau war nur durch die Traurigkeit in den Augen getrübt. Leise seufzte der Größere und hob die drei Bücher vom Boden auf, sortierte sie ordentlich der Größe nach zusammen und überreichte sie dem Kleineren. Er wirkte schmächtig und nicht in der Lage dazu sich gegen die Jungs zu wehren. „Lass dich nicht von denen rum schubsen. Das muss sich niemand gefallen lassen. Okay?“, versuchte er ihm klar zu machen.

„Wie heißt du? Ich bin Dean. Noch relativ neu hier.“, erklärte der Ältere behutsam. Doch statt einer Antwort bekam er nur einen großen Blick welcher aber nur ganz kurz andauerte. Die Stimme des Jungen klang genauso schmächtig wie er aussah und Dean hatte Schwierigkeiten es zu hören. Castiel war ein ungewöhnlicher Name und doch irgendwie einzigartig. Er kannte zumindest noch niemanden mit diesem Namen, jetzt schon. „Hey Cas. Lass dir das nicht alles gefallen. Das sind Idioten und ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Würden die meinen kleinen Bruder anpacken, dann würde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie das nie wieder tun. Hast du niemanden der auf dich aufpasst?“, fragte er vorsichtig auch wenn er danach merkte wie dumm diese Frage sein musste. 

Bei dem leichten Kopfschütteln mit gesenktem Blick wurde Deans Blick mitleidend. Es schien also als hätte Castiel niemanden weiter der etwas auf ihn aufpassen könnte? Natürlich kam da der große Bruder in Dean hervor! Es wäre schlimm wenn dies nicht der Fall wäre. Also beschloss er ein wenig auf Cas zu achten. Wenigstens eine Person sollte ihm wenn es ging zur Seite stehen. „Ich schätze dann sind wir jetzt so etwas ähnliches wie Freunde. Wenn du das nicht möchtest kannst du es gern sagen. Es gibt ja Leute die mögen andere Menschen nicht. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass hier jemand fertig gemacht wird.“, beschloss er dann mit einem vorsichtigem Lächeln. „Und jetzt geh zu deinem Klassenraum. Nicht dass die wieder zurück kommen.“, wies er ihn an und klopfte ihm kurz aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Dann ging er weiter zu seinem eigenen Klassenraum um nicht wieder zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen.

Kurz hatte er noch einmal über die Schulter gesehen um zu sehen was Castiel tat. Dieser stand nur da und sah ihm ungläubig nach. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihm beweisen müssen, dass er nun ein Auge auf ihn haben würde! Dean verschwand um die nächste Ecke und ließ den Unterricht an sich vorbei ziehen, aber nicht ohne sich über Cas Gedanken zu machen. Für ihn als Sportler war es nicht schwer Freunde oder Mädchen zu finden an dieser Schule, aber wie war es für jemanden wie dem schmächtigen Jungen? Der der so in sich gekehrt wirkt und resigniert der Welt gegenüber? Die Signale waren für Außenstehende eindeutig, er ist schwach und angreifbar. Das gefiel Dean überhaupt nicht!

Doch im Hier und Jetzt war es ganz anders. Cas hatte einen aufregenden Job als CIA Agent und wusste sich sehr wohl zu verteidigen. Ob dies dadurch kam, dass er ihm damals gezeigt hat, dass er sich nicht herum schubsen lassen muss? Ein paar Tricks hatte er ihm damals zur Verteidigung gezeigt, wie man jemanden ohne große Mühe aushebeln und umwerfen konnte. Dean kann sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern wie stolz er war als Castiel einen seiner Angreifer auf den Boden befördert hatte als dieser nicht damit gerechnet hat. Die Blicke waren herrlich gewesen! Die Anderen hatten sich in dem Moment nicht an Cas heran getraut und haben lieber das Weite gesucht. 

Sie haben in der Schule immer öfter zusammen gesessen und sich unterhalten oder einfach ein wenig gelernt oder in der Bibliothek gelesen. Niemand schätzte Dean je so ein wie Castiel ihn erlebte. Alle dachten immer als Athlet würde er keine Bücher lesen und nicht lernen, sondern Cas all seine Hausaufgaben schreiben lassen oder Vorträge durcharbeiten lassen. Doch Cas war die intellektuelle Stütze die Dean gebrauchen konnte für guten Input und Dean hingegen gab ihm Tipps wie er sich wehren und stärken konnte.  
Einmal hatte er im Garten des leicht herunter gekommenen Winchester-Hauses eine Art Parcours aufgebaut und eine Art Boxsack gebastelt. Sie hatten den Sommer dort verbracht und er zeigte Cas wie man richtig boxte oder zu schlug. Dean hatte das alles von seinem Vater gelernt der ihm den Drill der Marine gezeigt hatte in seinen jungen Jahren. Nun gab er es an denen weiter die es ebenfalls gebrauchen konnten. Manchmal kam Sam zum Training hinzu, aber meist endete dies damit, dass Cas und Sam über wissenschaftliche Dinge redeten und eben Nerds waren. Dean ließ dies zu, denn sie sind nach wie vor auch nur Kinder. 

Cas lernte dennoch einiges und die Angriffe auf ihn in der Schule wurden weniger. Sie lernten ihn nicht mehr zu unterschätzen, dafür suchten sie sich aber Gelegenheiten aus in denen der Blauäugige noch immer verwundbar war. Zum Beispiel kesselten sie ihn eines Tages auf der Jungentoilette ein als er aus einer der Kabinen kam. Dean war nicht da gewesen und hatte es erst nach der Schule erfahren als Cas mit leicht riechenden Sachen zu ihrem Treffpunkt kam. Dean rümpfte die Nase bei dem Geruch und sah ihn fragend an. 

Die Erklärung ließ ihn innerlich kochen. Dies war der Tag an dem Dean beschloss das Footballteam zu verlassen, egal was sein Coach dazu zu sagen hatte! Er wollte nicht länger Mitglied dieses Teams sein. Er hatte ihm frische Sachen von sich gegeben, ihn duschen lassen. Das Training fiel an diesem Tag aus und sie aßen einfach Eiscreme in seinem Zimmer und sahen dabei fern. Manchmal musste man eben auch runter fahren und nicht immer nur powern.  
Das war allerdings auch der Grund warum Dean nun auch nicht mehr problemlos durch den Schulalltag kam. Doch für ihn war es egal, er wehrte sich gegen sie. Auch wenn er dafür öfter mit den Anderen beim Direktor saß als ihm lieb war. Wenn sein Vater davon erfuhr würde er ihm die Hölle heiß machen! Es gab für ihn nichts Wichtigeres als das Footballteam. Sein Sohn sollte beliebt sein und von den Mädchen vergöttert. Doch Dean beschloss, dass das nichts für ihn war! Er hatte doch privat genug Training! Und so begann es, dass er weitaus weniger Freunde hatte was ihn nicht störte. Endlich zeigte sich wer ihn auch so nahm wie er war und nicht nur der Star des Sportteams! 

Immer öfter saß er mit Cas in der Bibliothek oder in der Sonne unter einem der Bäume auf dem Schulgelände. Charlie gesellte sich auch ab und an dazu, genauso wie Meg aus Castiels Klasse. Immer wieder sah er wie Meg zu Castiel rüber sah. Sie hatten hier schon eine komische Truppe zusammen gestellt. Doch die Mädchen kamen nicht immer zu ihnen, hingen noch mit anderen herum. Für Dean war das völlig okay, denn auch wenn es anfangs nie so wirkt war er nicht der geselligste Mensch. Den Blauäugigen konnte er gut leiden, daher störte er ihn nie. Zudem ist Castiel ein eher ruhiger Junge.  
Heute noch wirkt er oft eher ruhig und in sich gekehrt, versteht noch relativ häufig nicht die Scherze die man macht. Manchmal wenn er wirklich davon irritiert war legte er den Kopf schief und kniff angestrengt die Augen etwas zusammen. Diesen Blick liebte Dean irgendwie und versuchte manchmal absichtlich diesen zu provozieren. Es wirkte dann wie ein Welpe der keine Ahnung hatte was man von ihm wollte.

Sie verbrachten Zeit miteinander, immer öfter auch nach der Schule bei Dean, da Castiels Eltern mehr als streng waren. Und doch wusste Dean nicht ob sie Freunde waren oder nicht. Bekannte konnte es gut treffen? Er war unsicher, denn Castiel war jünger und irgendwie das komplette Gegenteil zu ihm. Auch hielt er ihn vor seinem Vater geheim, denn was dieser dazu sagen würde wusste er nicht.  
Spätestens als John erfuhr, dass Dean das Footballteam verlassen hatte wurde der Ältere ziemlich unausstehlich. Das war der Tag an dem er mit einem blauen Auge und einem blauen Kiefer zur Schule kam. Dort begann es, dass er sich wieder etwas von Castiel distanzierte. Er wollte ihn schützen indem er seinem Vater keine Hinweise auf den Grund für seine Team-Entscheidung gab. John bekam auch lange nichts davon mit. Viel zu sehr war dieser mit seiner neuen Freundin beschäftigt. Dean wusste nicht wie er das finden sollte, aber solang sie John von ihm fern hielt war alles gut! Immer öfter blieben Sam und Dean allein in dem etwas herunter gekommenen Haus. 

In der Schule gesellte sich Dean nur noch wenig zu dem blauäugigen Jungen. Zu groß war die Angst, dass sein Vater heraus finden könnte wieso er das Team verlassen hatte und wenn er erfuhr, dass es mit einem Jungen zu tun hat, denn wäre ein blaues Auge noch sein geringstes Problem! Daher biss Dean in den sauren Apfel.  
Trotzdem traf er sich immer noch mit Cas in der Bibliothek! Ganz ohne konnte er eben nicht. Sie waren zu sehr aneinander gewöhnt und irgendwie war Castiel doch der einzige 'Freund' den er hier hatte, neben Charlie. In der Bibliothek war das Risiko extrem gering, dass John sie sehen würde. 

Er erinnerte sich mit einem traurigen Blick daran zurück als die Anderen das alte Buch von Castiels Großvater zerstört hatten. Dieser Tag hatte ihm das Herz zerrissen. So traurig und zerschlagen hatte er Cas noch nie gesehen! Dean hatte ihm geholfen alles aufzusammeln und zog sich mit ihm in die Bibliothek zurück. „Ist es eigentlich schlimmer geworden? Du würdest es mir sagen oder? Seit ich das Team verlassen habe, befürchte ich, dass sie es nur deswegen tun. Dich ärgern meine ich.“, sprach er leise und betreten, fast schon beschämt als sie die Seiten auf einem der großen Tische in der Bibliothek ausbreiteten. 

Sie nahmen sich die Zeit um das alte Buch wieder zusammen zu kleben. Castiel sortierte die Seiten da Dean die Sprache nicht lesen konnte. Dean hingegen klebte behutsam und fein säuberlich die Seiten einzeln zusammen. „Wir finden einen Weg es wieder richtig binden zu lassen. Ich kann mal in einer Buchbinderei nachfragen?“, bot er an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es tut mir Leid. Wenn sie das wegen mir getan haben. Ich weiß wie wichtig das Buch für dich ist. All deine alten Bücher sind wichtig für dich. Sie hatten nicht das Recht dazu dir das anzutun.“, er sprach leise und vorsichtig mit dem Kleineren. „Wenn ich gehen soll sag es einfach. Sicher lassen sie dich dann eher in Ruhe.“, schlug er vor, sah aber dieses Mal nicht zu Cas rüber. Dem Kleineren noch mehr solcher Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten war nicht sein Ziel und er wollte nicht Schuld daran sein, dass Cas immer öfter angegriffen wird. Das war sicher nicht das was Castiel gebrauchen konnte.

Und der Grünäugige erinnerte sich daran, dass der Andere dies verneint hatte. Er war ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er ihm mit dem Buch geholfen hatte, sah die Schuld nicht bei Dean. Der Jüngere sah eben doch das Gute in ihm. Und von da an gingen sie immer mal gemeinsame Wege, doch ließen sich auch ihren Freiraum. Bis zum verheißungsvollen Tag!  
Der Tag an dem Castiel ihn mit einem Kuss begrüßte. Nicht einen Kuss auf die Wange sondern ein Kuss auf die Lippen. Dean war im ersten Moment wie versteift und konnte gar nicht reagieren. Dann aber fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie in der Schule waren und alle sie sehen konnten. Dean wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte also drückte er Castiel von sich, sah ihn fast wütend an und eilte davon. Nein er wollte keinen Jungen küssen! Er ist nicht schwul! Sein Vater bringt ihn um wenn er das erfahren … doch sein Vater war gestorben … Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Es war erst ein paar Tage her und er war nicht in der Schule gewesen. Zu viele Dinge mussten geklärt werden! Und er als älterer Bruder musste versuchen sich um alles zu kümmern und auch noch Sam nicht daran zugrunde gehen zu lassen. 

Das war die zweitschwerste Zeit die er in seinem Leben durchstehen musste. Erst der Tod ihrer Mutter als Dean vier Jahre alt war und dann jetzt sein Vater, welcher sich dank der Trennung seiner Freundin nur noch mehr betrunken hatte als zuvor schon. Dean hatte ihm nicht helfen können, war immer öfter seinen Fäusten ausgesetzt gewesen als er sich schützend vor Sam gestellt hatte. Sam hatte angefangen sich gegen ihren Vater zu stellen, ihm nicht zu gehorchen und Dean hatte es ausbaden müssen. Nun aber war John tot und wurde beerdigt. Zurück in die Schule zu gehen war schwer für Dean und auch für Sam! Der Kleinere aber fand sich schneller wieder ein. Dean hingegen hatte ziemliche Probleme. Und dazu kam jetzt auch noch Castiel welcher ihn einfach geküsst hatte!

Das Dilemma welches darauf folgte war etwas wofür sich Dean sein Leben lang geschämt hat. Castiel wurde quasi noch heftiger fertig gemacht weil alle dachten er sei schwul. Ein leichtes Ziel für die Sportler! Dean zog sich immer weiter zurück und der ganze Druck von außen wurde zu viel. Der Verlust seines Vaters trieb ihn dazu sich einen Job zu suchen damit Sammy weiterhin zur Schule gehen konnte und er sie versorgen! Für Dean war dies ein Schritt in das selbständigere Leben. Er war nun der Versorger ihrer kleinen Familie! Es lag an ihm seinem Bruder das Leben zu ermöglichen und ihm eine gute Bildung zu gewährleisten.

Das war die Zeit in der er den Kontakt zu Castiel komplett verlor und auch zu allen Anderen aus der Schule. Charlie versuchte von Zeit zu Zeit den Kontakt zu halten, da Dean aber mit unter drei Jobs annahm um das Haus und alles bezahlen zu können, blieb ihm die Zeit einfach nicht. Oft hatte er sich gefragt wie es dem Blauäugigen ging? Doch das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn. Er mied es Sam von der Schule abzuholen. Die Gefahr war viel zu groß dort auch Cas über den Weg zu laufen! Dean schämte sich sehr für das was geschehen war. Er war nicht unschuldig an Castiels Situation. Immerhin hatte er in der schweren Zeit noch nachgeholfen und anderen indirekt einen Grund gegeben Castiel zu attackieren. Für viele wirkte es als hätte Cas ihn belästigt und dafür wollten sie ihn irgendwie büßen lassen.

Und genau aus diesem Grund schämte er sich! Denn all das was der Blauäugige durchgemacht hatte, hat er wegen Dean durchgemacht. Dean allein hätte das ändern können, doch war er zu sehr in seine Trauer und seine Sorgen vertieft, dass er das nicht realisiert hat. Vermutlich waren die Gedanken wie sein Vater reagiert hätte einfach zu schwerwiegend. Nur jetzt lag er hier neben diesem Mann im selben Bett, beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen. Der Gips an Castiels Bein von seinem letzten Einsatz wog schwer auf der Matratze, aber das Gesicht des Jüngeren wirkte entspannt. Mit einem zarten Lächeln besah er ihn, strich eine verirrte Haarsträhne von seiner Stirn und küsste ihn sanft auf die warmen Lippen. Sie näherten sich als Freunde wieder an und Castiel half ihm bei seinem Entzug. Aber Dean wusste, dass sie sich gegenseitig halfen und gegenseitig die nötige Heilung brachten. Behutsam legte sich der Grünäugige wieder hin und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. Eine ganze Weile sah er Cas von der Seite an, bis ihm letztendlich die Augen zu fielen. Vielleicht würden sie es schaffen. Eventuell konnte sich Dean jetzt endlich die Gefühle eingestehen, jetzt wo sein Leben ganz anders aussah und ohnehin die Meisten wussten, dass er Männer liebte. 

…. Ja vielleicht haben sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft ….

**Author's Note:**

> Eventuell wird diese Geschichte fortgesetzt, aber das ist erst einmal der Oneshot sozusagen ^^
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


End file.
